Must Be The Suit
by MissDeep
Summary: She couldn't look away her eyes focused on the image that was before her. White shirt, black tie, business jacket and pants all clean cut finished off nicely with dress shoes it made her head dizzy she couldn't explain it "must be the suit." Helen X Klaatu rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Must be the Suit**

**Hey everyone know it's been a while since I have written in this fandom I was watching the movie again today got inspired to write Helen POV fic. please tell me what you think forgive me for any spelling errors or bad sentence structure I don't have a beta. Hope ya'll Enjoy! **

**Summary:**

**She couldn't look away her eyes focused on the image that was before her. White shirt, black tie, business jacket and pants all clean cut finished off nicely with dress shoes it made her head dizzy she couldn't explain it "must be the suit." Helen X Klaatu **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC.**

TDTESS! TDTESS TDTESS! TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS

Dr. Helen Benson walked briskly her lab coat bellowing behind her in dramatic fashion, lab assistants and fellow colleagues making mad drives to get out of her path. She looked like a bull ready to run down the next person that crossed her determined path .

She had enough quickly swiping her card clocking out of work and checking out her hand bag from the security office dug out the keys from her purse all her tasks she completed with anger behind every movement expressing her irritation.

Her son's voice still ringing in her head from the voice mail she had just heard made her move with a purpose.

**Two months ago**

Helen Benson didn't consider herself an impatient woman but after hours of sitting interviewing baby sitters for Jacob ( who insisted he was too old for one) she was about ready to call a quits. Old, young, years of experience, no experience, hearing aids, nose piercings and she had seen them all.

_Did Gort kill all the sane ones out there_ rubbing her tried green eyes a sigh escaping her lips.

Small footsteps echoed throughout the first floor she smiled as little brown face with large brown eyes peeked from around the corner.

"Are they gone?" scanning the room her step son walked out in superman pajamas his feet covered in colorful socks to fight the chill of the cold wooden floor.

He looked so adorable (a taboo word that should never be spoken to a boy over the age of 7 at least in Jacob opinion) with his hair dark chocolate locks in disarray from sleep he closed the distance between him and step mother when he realized they were alone.

"Hey Jacob ready for breakfast what will it be cereal or some good old fashioned pancakes?"

Ruffling his curly locks she passed him to go through into the small hallway the door to her office still shut as she continued down to the left, right led the stairs and they left to cozy kitchen.

Her step son hot on her tail she smiled knowingly when the 11 year old yelled "Pancakes!"

She started looking through her selves for the appropriate pot ware she needed to cook with while Jacob started pulling out flour and other ingredients they would need to mix make pancakes.

They were already half done when footsteps could be heard moving about down the hall way near the area of her personal office making their way towards the kitchen.

Black met forest green "Good Morning Klaatu!" Her stepsons' cheery voice drew those dark eyes away from her. The tall, pale alien was covered in plan black cotton tee shirt and pants ( she had bought him) he made long precise steps gracefully sat in the wooden chair at small table.

She pushed her midnight hair behind her ear as Jacob started excited chatter with alien male.

She placed a stack of pancakes in front of the small still growing boy and handed the glass bowl filled with fruit to her house guest.

Grabbing her own plate she sat across from Klaatu who was already using his fork spear the pieces of fruit into his mouth.

Her stepson continued to try to communicate even with his mouth full of food telling the alien about what he did last night explaining phrases like "first blood" or " Newb" the alien might not understand in between bites. Over all a normal morning or as normal as having a alien from another planet in your home.

TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS

1 Month 3 weeks

She was listening to her voice mail when a cheery voice rang out "Hey this is Kayla West I'm calling to like see if like you still need a baby sitter here's my number call be back thanks bye!"

She called the number and gave Kayla directions to her house she felt lucky that this might be the one.

The next day at 9 in the morning her doorbell chimed she opened the door a petite blonde quickly spin around in a pink sweat suit, perfect white teeth gave large smile in direction. She looked about 24 years of age her large blue eyes, large chest and small waist what males and some females would drool over "Hey Im looking for Helen Benson my name is Kayla West is this place of residence?"

Helen smiled warmly " Hi yes this is she but please call me Helen, Ms. West please come in and we can began…."

TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS

She closed the door to cherry blond disappeared from her view she hired her out of desperation really they girl didn't seem all the bad she was getting a degree in fashion from a nearby community college and needed some extra cash. Her first day didn't begin until Monday which left the weekend to explain it to her boys which was easier said than done.

Helen made her way down the narrow hallway and made steps towards her home office the door was ajar light was pouring in from the open blinds.

She pushed the door more letting the light flood the dark hall way nothing was out of place all her little person items like her small potted plant was still on her work desk and her picture frame of Jacob.

To the right was futon off white sofa with a gray pillow, black bed sheets neatly folded in neat tidy pile and little off to side was basket filled with male clothes and undergarments (that again she had purchased for him) she made steps towards the futon and ran her fingers over the sheets picking at the invisible lint on the surface.

_(6 months ago)_

_It had been so strange months after the glowing sphere left earth everything was slowly getting back to normal many leading scientists in the world had come together and were implementing plans that burn clean energy which then allowed them to still have transportation like hybrid cars and alternate means that didn't harm the environment. Already the change was dynamic the smog in cities was clear as mountain air and the earths polar caps were no longer in danger of melting they wouldn't know the full effect at least for another 10 years._

_Helen let the leaves fall around her she felt it all around her, smelt it in the air the, season was changing but that wasn't what she had felt her left hand tingling slightly as if remembering a ghost touch._

_Green eyes open towards darkening sky a smaller blue green sphere quickly touched down in a park not far from her home quickly pushing the back gate open she ran a couple of blocks by the time she got she was out of breath and a small crowd had gathered hush whisper and quiet fears filled the air but none were getting close enough remembering from the previous confutation the Gort silver frame and red beam in the back of their minds._

_She made quick steps pushing past the stun masses finally when she was close enough her left hand shakily reached forward the lights in the sphere glowed a bright light and focused down on the single point where her human hand made contact alien ship._

_Blue orb rippled it felt so different, so foreign, so alien…_

_Her green eyes locked on to something floating a shape began to form like last time then she felt it something grab her hand. _

_And she knew it was he had returned_

_Klaatu had returned to her._

Child laughter echoed from upstairs jolting her from her thoughts Helen pick up the basket, closed the door to her office and made her way up the half stairs the laughter grew in volume finally she stood in front of her son Jacob door the scene unfolding before her warming her heart.

Klaatu and Jacob were currently seated on plushy bean bags in front of a large screen tv the aliens back was towards her so he hadn't noticed her…yet.

Jacob was explaining Klaatu how to the proper hold on his xbox controller very animated as a excited 10 year old could be with gestures and all.

And from the confused look on the aliens face her son was not explaining it simple enough or maybe too simple for the alien to understand.

Klaatu eyebrows knit with confusion at what the human boy was repeating again when finally the child had enough and grabbed the control place both his large hands the right way.

Jacob then proceeded to try to explain the game from the look of it was called Halo excitedly explaining the plot maybe not the friendliest of games considering the main character is currently fighting an invasion of aliens called the convinet.

She slipped into the room and quietly opened the closet door placing Jacob dirty laundry with Klaatu in the basket.

The one sided conversation stopped and she turned facing her son and her guest both who were staring her down.

_It was now or never_

"So tomorrow Monday I go back to work at the university…"

Her son smiled "That's great mom.." she cut in again.. "Thanks sweetie so I got you a baby sitt"

His face transformed to that of fury and betrayal his brown eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Sweetie we talked about this your still too young to be home alone"

"But Helen there is someone here.. I mean Klaatu" he looked over pleading at the alien who face was blank watching she assumed.

She cut in again " Sweetie you know that Klaatu can't take care of you he has things to do"

_He disappears for odd days at a time and comes back totally drained_

".. shes really nice"

"I don't care don't talk to me"

Jacob threw down his controller and quickly crossed over to bed and threw himself in the pillows.

Helen moved the basket so that it was balancing on her right hip closing the door to closet and exiting the room she paused just outside enough to hear soft whispers from Jacob.

At least Klaatu was there for him to talk too.

She descended the stairs her left twitched again at the phantom touch.

Helen made her way towards the direction of the kitchen kept going into tiny laundry room and quickly sorting through clothes into piles.

She knew Jacob would be upset but it still hurt when they argued he was her son she just wanted him safe.

She felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes.

She stopped mid motion it was the white button up dress shirt in her hand the smells suddenly overwhelmed her and then she was calm everything was fine she felt safe.

Everything was going to be fine.

TDTESS! TDTESS TDTESS! TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS TDTESS

**Ha so what do you guys think? next chapter we introduce Kayla to our happy family little read and review and cant wait to hear what you guys have to say until next time.**

**Ms. D**


	2. Chapter 2

Must be the suit

Authors Note:

Howdy folks back again with another update I saw your review I appreciate it :D hope you enjoy this next installment. To anyone else reading please do the same read then review.

Until next time

Ms D

**Sunday Night**

Klaatu faced towards the open windows in Helens personal office/his bedroom his fingers twigging with the fabric of his black, long sleeve, silk night shirt.

This human body was different it need three things to sustain itself constant hydration, consumables preferably vegetables and sleep.

The third on the list seem to evade his alien mind for good reason.

Helen Benson, he noticed this morning as he walked by her scent was changing her hormonal level was increasing allowing for a cocktail of hormones to escape in the air unconsciously alerting males to her like a moths to a flame.

It took a 45 seconds to control the male urge to mate with her this was unacceptable.

A being with superior strength, hearing, and brain power was being controlled by such basic instincts left him slightly disgusted.

As he lay down again and attempt to shut down overworked brain and overally stimulated senses he no longer wonder why the human population was so large.

…

**Monday morning**

Helen Benson sets down two bowls full of dry cereal on the kitchen table for her boys walking upstairs to Jacobs's room to kiss her son goodbye before heading off to work.

The babysitter wasn't schedule to arrive until 10 her son should be fine till then.

She takes a detour to the her office/Klaatu's room and stops to listen for any sounds behind the thick door. There is nothing so she exits her home and quietly drives to work.

….

Kayla West stands at the door way of home the key posed by the door.

She can't help but wonder how a woman like Helen intelligence ends alone with a child to raise.

A smirk crosses her perfect, plumped lips this was going to be the easiest heist job she; Greg, her current boyfriend were ever gonna pull off.

When her brat wasn't looking she would slip something into his morning cereal knock him out steal all the valuables then cross the next border where they could repeat the process over.

She unlocked the door smiling happily as she made her way towards the kitchen her prefect plan crumbled in an instant her blue eyes shone with horror she was sure at the shirtless man before her in sweats.

She screamed loud enough to startle a second set of footprints running down stairs a bat in hand a small child with dark sking and curly hair stood posed ready to strike down invaders.

But stopped at stared annoyingly at her "oh you must be the babysitter Kayla right?"

She was shocked she forget to reply for a full two minutes both males stared at her.

"Wwwho the hell is this?" she pointed an accusing finger in Klaatus direction.

"Oh him this is my mother Helens Brother Uncle…" the child looked over towards the tall adult for help.

The other looked clueless back the child recovered quickly smiling reassuredly "Uncle Kent I just met him last night my mom and I picked him up from the airport. He is the only surviving member of her family left besides me after the GORT incident."

She had heard better bull shit from her boyfriend when he came home at 5am with lipstick on his face.

The child saw her doubt forming on her face "Fine if you don't believe call my mom here is her work number!"

Hand the list of important numbers she sighed and pulled out her hot pink cell phone dialed the numbers.

A couple rings later she heard a voice that belong to Helen say "Hello how can I help you?"

Kayla then explained that she came over and found this stranger that her son was claiming was his 'uncle Kent'. She heard a cough over the phone line that sounded familiar like a covered up laugh.

Helen than back up her son story she learned the brats name was Jacob as well how annoying.

Pulling her blond hair out of her pony tail she turned around after getting off the phone with Helen.

_This was gonna be easy _she though she walked over towards the kitchen table where 'uncle Kent' and Jacob say happily munching away at their respective breakfasts.

Putting her hands on the polish table surface she leaned forwards to give the ample of cleavage to make a man's mouth water, smiled sweetly and in a sing song voice said

"So sorry for the misunderstanding Mr. Benson I didn't mean to offend you. IF there is ANYthing I could do to make it up to you please let me know okay?!"

An expected reaction caught her off guard.

The pale man stood up walked around her then placed the dirtied bowl into the dish washer and walked out the room without so much as a backward glance in her direction.

_**SHIT This gay must be GAY! **_Kayla wailed inside at the unfairness of it all.

**Thursday Night**

**(warning slight sexual scene here you have been warned)**

Helen sighed again as she felt herself adjust in her comforter she looked angrily at the clock as it red numbers showed 1:30am if she was lucky and fell asleep before 2am she could steal 5 hours of much deserved rest.

If only her body didn't have other plans when suddenly she felt a heavy fog go over her mind forcing herself into deep sleep..

_Helen was swimming a jello like substance her whole body felt like when giant electric system her nerves seem overwhelmed._

_She felt a shift in the heat of liquid like some different type of body heat coming closer towards her own._

_She let out a gasp in when something solid slide up the front of her pressing his smooth warm body close to hers._

_She stared ahead realizing the creature didn't have distinct features but quickly forgetting to identify it when it started pulsing literally._

_It started pulsing she could feel the vibrations all the way down towards her core making her toes curl._

_He moved closer pushing his lower half towards her center. She felt herself rock against little gasp escaping past her lips with every movement._

She doesn't recall how she was in this limbo type world only the rude awakening of her alarm clock go off in this distance signaling her release and her end.

Beside her end table is a black man suit jacket she repairing for her alien guest but she blames it on the chocolate she had before bed.

…..

Until next time readers thanks again! ;)


End file.
